Hank's Lady Friend
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from a guest, like always I will put their name here when they tell me. In this one Hank meets a female octopus named Violet and falls in love with her personality, but there is another octopus that loves her too but for her beauty named Wayne. Will Hank win the girls' heart? or hearts in this case ? Enjoy :) Ps. Thank you guest for letting me use both your Ocs.


Hank was swimming alone like he likes it. He is use to being alone so he finds this very peaceful. He takes a swim and then he sees something he never thought he see, He sees an octopus, who is purple with orange eyes. He blinks and blushes at the sight of her finding her beautiful, though that is all he sees is beauty he doesn't see any interest in her as he doesn't know her. The girl notices him and smiles waving him forward. He looks around and points at himself, she smiles and nods. He swims over sheepishly at that.

"My name is Violet, who are you?" asks Violet

"My name is Hank. What are you doing out here by yourself?" asks Hank

His hearts calms down and so don't he, he finds it odd that she would be here by herself.

"I am enjoying some alone time. It is crowded back there. I am not much a fan of crowds, besides there is an illness in the air. I usually take care of it, but alas if I get sick I am not any help now am I?" says Violet, smiling

"You help people? Don't others know you help?" asks Hank

"No. Why would they care I mean they aren't sick anymore. Does it matter who does it for them?" asks Violet

Hank likes that, doing something nice even if people know it or not.

"You have a good point there." says Hank

"So what about you, what brings you here?" asks Violet

"I am just trying to get some fresh air myself. It is too crowded back there." says Hank

"Nothing wrong in getting some fresh air, or water in this case. I am almost done here, I have to meet up with a friend. You are welcome to come with." says Violet

"Are you inviting a stranger to meet a friend of yours?" asks Hank

"Yes. In the end it is up to you if you come or not." says Violet

Hank is quick to note that she is free spirited and very kind. She is also very laid back, well that is his first impression. He decides to go with her and meets another octopus who is orange and blue eyed. When she shows up his laid back demeanor changes to a "puppy love" type of deal. Hank instantly just goes into "friend zone" manner. Thinking that they are a couple, he didn't want to be in any drama. Then he notices something in Violet, she looks rather annoyed by his puppiness. She wants to be this octopus's friend and that is it but knows that he wants something more.

"There you are Violet." says the orange octopus

"Hey, Wayne. I meet someone today." says Violet

"Who?" asks Wayne

"Are you blind, goof. This is Hank." says Violet

"Uh. Hi." says Hank

Wayne quickly changes to a less infused octopus.

"Sup." says Wayne

"Uh nothing much, who are you?" asks Hank

"Wayne, a friend of Violet's." says Wayne

"Yup. We go way back." says Violet

"Cool." says Hank

He sort of got it, if Violet loved Wayne in anyway it would have been more of a brother type.

"I need to put some stuff away, I will be right back." says Violet

She leaves the boys alone to chat a bit.

"So you have a thing for Violet?" asks Hank

"It's that obvious isn't it." says Wayne, rubbing his back of his head

"Yeah. She notices too. I got to ask though why do you like her?" asks Hank

"Her beauty! She is so beautiful! Are you blind?" ask Wayne

"No but I don't see why anyone would like someone for their looks. Looks fade after years Romeo." says Hank

"Whatever man." says Wayne

"Yeah whatever." says Hank

Violet returns and the three chat for a while, Hank notices her personality and the more he notices the more one of his heart thumps, he shakes his head clear and tries to be friends with her. That's all he wants to see her as for now, he thinks he imagined her annoyance earlier. He goes home later but he can't stop thinking about her. He keeps on visiting her and the more he gets to know her the more he likes her for who she is. Three months in the friendship, he gets to like her more than just a friend. Wayne notices it too, as he hangs out with them sometimes. Hank doesn't know what to do and wants to woo her, though he feels no one could fall for him and his "cold" personality as he says. He goes to Bailey first and explains the situation.

"Your falling in love? That's great! Oh right wooing her. Sorry. Um….I honestly don't know flowers?" asks Bailey

"Nah. Wayne gives her flowers all the time. She doesn't seem interested in gestures like that." says Hank

"Then what about pearls, women love jewelry." says Bailey

"Were octopi, Bailey we have no where to put jewelry." points out Hank

"Right, uh..try asking Charlie." says Bailey

"Alright. Thanks." says Hank

He swims over to Charlie, he figures he should have asked him from the get go. Given that Bailey in comparison is still really young so would go with that first. He finds Charlie and pulls him aside and fills him in on everything.

"It sounds like you are falling for her personality. You know she likes helping people so why not try helping her out with helping people?" asks Charlie

"Huh. Okay. I will try it." says Hank

He is nervous but the next day he does try Charlie's advice on helping her. It doesn't work out too well but it does warm Violet up that he is trying hard, he tries it for a few days and he half woos her. Though he can already tell that it isn't enough to win her over. Wayne starts to get jealous but doesn't bother them for now. Hank goes to Marlin for help, and he listens to her and explains that Violet wants someone that she trust but doesn't know how to get that trust, when Wayne clearly has that down to a key. She always goes to him for things, but even though she says she trusts Hank, it doesn't seem like it as he helps and she seems even more lost.

"Instead of pushing it like Wayne clearly is why not try, letting her come to you. Show her that she doesn't have to share if she doesn't feel comfortable with it."says Marlin

"How do I do that?" asks Hank

"There isn't a real answer for that. You will know when she goes to you." says Marlin, "I have to go. Good luck."

"Thanks." says Hank

He leaves feeling defeated, he goes on doing things normally for a full two months and doesn't try hard. Which Violet appreciates that more than he ever will know. She is starting to fall for him as a whole, personality and all.

"Hank, can I talk to you for a minute? It's important." says Violet

"Oh sure." says Hank

They swim away from Wayne, but Wayne stays near by.

"I just wanted to tell you that I trust you so much." says Violet

"You do? " asks Hank

"If I didn't I wouldn't have gone to you a month ago when I was feeling overwhelmed." says Violet

"Didn't you go to Wayne too?" asks Hank

"No, just you. I appreciate you telling me to take a break. I did need it. Thank you for taking care of things for me." says Violet

She kisses his cheek and excuses herself for a private matter. Wayne goes over and pushes Hank.

"What is with you?" asks Hank

"Me? I am not trying drastic tactics to win her over." says Wayne

"When was being there for someone drastic?" asks Hank

"If you want to win over her heart, fight me man on man." says Wayne

"There is no way I am doing that." says Hank

"Too scared I see." says Wayne, he punches Hank

The two deck it out a couple, rounds but Violet separates them.

"What is with you two?! Fighting like children?!" asks Violet

"I was just defending myself." says Hank

"Then my question is toward you, Wayne." says Violet

"I've had it. Violet tell us now. We both love you who do you love?" asks Wayne

"I love you both." says Violet

"Not in a brother way! A romance way!" says Wayne

"In that case, Hank." says Violet

"Him?!" asks Wayne

"Me?" asks Hank

"You." says Violet, taking Hanks tentacle, and starts swimming away with him

"Why him?" asks Wayne

"He loves me for who I am not my beauty. Even I can see that." says Violet, "Go home Wayne."

They both leave Wayne there stunned.

"Were you serious back there?" asks Hank

"Dead." says Violet

"Really?" asks Hank

Violet smiles and kisses him lovingly.

"Really." says Violet

Hank melts and keeps hold of Violet's tentacle happily.

The End


End file.
